Forbidden Love
by karalicious99
Summary: Derek and Casey were sure they hated each other, until now. They decide they only have to hide their relationship at home, not at school. That is until a few other things change. How will Derek and Casey handle it all? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Text Message

Forbidden Love

**Hey guys**

**Okay so I know I haven't written a story in a long time, I've just been so busy. I started writing this one and got some help from people. Thanks so much for all that gave me ideas! Okay now without further adieu, Forbidden Love.**

Casey's POV 

_Beep! Beep!_

'_Ugh morning already!'_ I swing my arm over and hit the off button on my alarm. I slowly slide out from underneath the covers and stumble over to my mirror. To my dismay a monster is looking back at me. My hair is all over the place and my eyes were all puffy. 'Nothing a good shower and some makeup won't fix' I say to myself. I walk outside my room and head towards the bathroom. Unfortunately someone has already beaten me there. I hear Derek's voice singing some rock song so I know he's in there.

"Hurry up butthead, I need to shower!"

"Wait your turn princess."

Why, why did my mom have to walk into that coffee shop? Why did she have to agree to go on a date with George when he spilled his coffee all over her as payback? Why did they have to fall in love and get married? But most of all why did George have to have Derek as a son? More importantly why did Derek have to come along when the Venturi's and McDonald's moved into together? I was perfectly content when it was just Lizzie, my mom and I. Now honestly, I don't mind George or his other two kids; Marti and Edwin. But Derek drove me insane everyday. It's like he wakes up and comes up with some new ways to torture me that day. I really could live without him. I don't even know what I did to him that he hates me so much to tease me, prank and torture me day in and day out.

Finally I hear the water turn off and within seconds I hear Derek stepping out and getting dressed.

"Der-ek! Hurry up!"

My god the boy's a prima donna! He spends more time then all of us in the house combined in that bathroom and he still comes out looking like he just woke up. What he does in there I'll never know nor do I want to. Finally the door opens and Derek steps out.

"All yours."

"Finally! Thank you."

"Anytime."

"There better be some hot water left!"

Derek mocks/mimics me and then walks into his room and slams the door.

'_Yeah today is going to be greaaaat.'_

God Casey can really push my buttons. I mean really she's not the only one that needs the bathroom. Also she moved into my house. I was here way before her. Her and her stupid family took over my house. Before they came we were allowed to do whatever we wanted; no rules, no nothing. Then my dad marries Nora and it all changes. Now Nora and Lizzie I don't mind. Lizzie gets along with Edwin and she's a sweet little kid. Nora, I also don't mind. She made my dad happy and she cooks way better than my dad. So really it's only Casey the bugs me. She always has to have everything perfect, and she always has to get her way. How does she not get it? _My_ house, _my_ rules, _**my**_ way.

"Derek let's go, you're going to be late!" My dad yells up the stairs. I hurry and grab my things and run downstairs. Casey, Lizzie, Edwin and my dad are all waiting at the door. I grab my keys and walk out the door towards the _"prince" _aka my new car. Unfortunately I also have to drive Little Miss Princess as well. As we make our way out to the car I see Casey is crying. Oh great, what now?

"Case come on you know I don't do tears."

"I know I'm sorry but…"

'Oh god now she's going to tell me this whole sob story.'

"Mike just texted me and broke up with me!"

"Ha-ha nice. Text message break up."

"Derek! How is it "nice" that he broke up with me in a text message?"

"Because."

"Wow, good reason."

"I know right?"

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!"

"Thank you! And to think all this time you hated me."

"Just drive okay?"

"Whatever you say your highness."

I love to piss her off. I don't know why I get so much enjoyment out of it but I do. Although it was real messed up for that jerk to pull a text message break up, I just couldn't resist. But still, not even I do that. We stop at a red light and I look over at Casey, who is sitting staring intently at her phone.

"Case the guy's a jerk, just forget about it."

"No! How after six months can he just text me and say 'Sorry babe found someone else, peace.'?" I start to laugh at just how lame the whole text is. But of course Casey, the drama queen, has to get insanely crazy over it and my laughing probably isn't making her feel any better. The light changes and I switch my foot to the gas and start to drive away. Luckily we only live a few blocks from the car since Casey was crying the entire ride and I couldn't take listening to her sobbing. As much as I love pissing her off, I hate listening to her cry. I'm not completely heartless. I'm also not going to make her feel better. That's what she has people like Emily for. We pull into the school parking lot and park the car. Casey lets out a huge sigh and just sits there. Then I have to sigh.

"Case come on you have to get out."

"Yeah right okay."

She pulls down the little mirror and checks her face. She slouches her shoulders and sighs when she sees how red and puffy her face is but then closes the mirror and gets out of the car. Whatever I don't care. I get out and grab my bag from the back seat and start to make my way towards the school. Casey follows a little further behind. I high-five about fifty people as I walk in and smirk at a couple of girls and make my way towards Sam, who I see talking to Ralph by my locker. Casey, however, runs right to Emily. Emily takes her into a huge hug and tries to calm her down. Just like I thought, Emily will tell her some bull of how the guy is a jerk and doesn't deserve Casey. She'll probably throw in some _'oh another guy is right around the corner Case. You're a gorgeous girl don't worry.'_ I laugh at how predictable girls can be. I walk up to my locker and start talking to Sam and Ralph.

"Hey D, what's up?"

"Nothing man you?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with Casey?"

"Oh that Mike guy dumped her in a text."

"What a jerk. I feel really bad."

"Yeah…anyways."

Why was Sam always being such a nice guy? Casey's fine. She'll recover eventually. So the guy broke up with her? Big deal.

"Guys honestly what do you think of the leather pants?"

"Ralph really. You look retar-, great."

"Yeah I know."

I laugh at my friend and then we all make our way to first period. Out of the corner of my eye I see Casey wiping her face and walking with her arms linked with Emily to first period.


	2. The way her eyes glisten

1**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated all week, it's been such a crazy week. But I promise to make up for it this chapter will be longer and if you all review, updates will come faster. But no more wait, chapter two of Forbidden Love.**

Chapter Two

Derek's POV

I lean up against my car waiting for Casey. My god what's taking her so long? I start to get frustrated but then I see these two girls staring at me and giggling to each other. I smirk and nod at them. One girl bites her lip and the other one whispers in her ear. Soon the girl that bit her lip started to walk over towards me. She's kind of pretty, not all that great but none the less it's something to pass the time. She comes over, bites her lip again and then finally says hi to me. When I say hi back she blushes instantly and twirls her hair. Now, I get that I'm insanely good looking and that it can sometimes make a girl nervous to talk to me but come on, you gotta be able to at least say _something_.

"So... what's up?"

"Nothing."

Yeah this girl was dull. I give her points for having the courage to come over and sort of make the first move but the least she could do was say more than one word answers.

"O-kay. So...you gonna at least tell me your name?"

"Gabby."

"Hi Gabby, I'm Derek."

"I know."

"Oh, okay."

Yeah really this is the most awkward conversation I have ever had in my entire life. I really don't think I could be in a more awkward position right now. Luckily Casey chooses this time to walk out the door and make her way towards my car.

"Sorry but I gotta go, I'll talk to you later I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I let out a huge sigh that she finally walked away and I was out of the situation, the most awkward situation ever. Well I spoke too soon I guess.

"Thank god you came out. The conversation with that girl could not have been any more weird."

When she didn't say anything back I looked over at her. It was obvious that she had been crying a lot because her face was insanely red, her eyes were puffy and on her cheeks were what looked like tear stains.

"Case..."

Just as I say that her phone starts to ring. I look over and there's a new text message from Mike. She looks down and just throws her phone in the back of my car and starts crying again.

"Case come on you know I don't do tears."

She turns and looks at me with pure anger, sadness and hurt flashing across her eyes. I can't tell if it's because of me or because of Mike but not too long after did I get my answer.

"I'm sorry Derek. I just...I can't believe Mike. We were so happy for so long and then...this."

"Look Case the guy's a loser and a coward if he couldn't even break up with you to your face. I mean I don't even pull the whole "text-message break up thing."

"It's not just that..."

"Oh well then still."

"Derek he cheated on me. He tells me this in, yet again, a text-message. He cheated on me and said all these nasty things to me, okay?"

"Like what?"

"What do you care?"

"Casey I may come off as a jerk but really I'm not a bad guy okay? I do have a heart. I don't ever treat girls like crap even though a lot of people think I do. I think it's wrong for a guy to treat a girl like crap, especially one he's in or was in a relationship with. Unless the girl completely broke his heart. But even then, it's just not worth it."

Casey turned and looked at me and this time confusion, sadness, and hurt flashed across her eyes.

"Well obviously Mike's not like that. I guess he was just a mistake. Or...maybe I did something that caused him to change."

"Case to be honest, the guy probably was always a jerk and you were just blinded and didn't see it. Trust me, as annoying, weird and whatever else you can be, there's nothing you could do that could make a guy just change and become a jerk. It just doesn't happen that way."

"Well then explain this to me, because I sure as hell don't get it."

"How don't you? It's plain and simple. The guy is a jerk. He is a disgrace to all guys. Any guy that treats his girlfriend like crap is a disgrace to all guys. You just made a mistake and picked the wrong guy. Just don't make that mistake again."

"But Mike seemed amazing in the beginning. I don't get it."

"Case everyone seems amazing at first. Don't you remember Emily's first boyfriend Danny? He seemed amazing and everything and everyone thought he was cool. But then after a little while he turned out to be just like Mike, a jerk. He abused her, maybe not physically but still. I remember you hogging the phone every night because you were on the phone with her crying."

"Well then how do I know if the guy's a jerk or not?"

"I don't know Casey. I just know that not all guys are jerks. Isn't this what you have girlfriends for? To give you advice? I just was trying to get you to stop crying because I don't do tears."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a small smile creep up on her mouth. She laughs a little silently and then says,

"Sorry Derek, but thanks. You did make me feel a little better."

"Good. Now we need to get home. Play-offs are in ten minutes."

XOX

Who knew that Derek Venturi had a heart? An actual beating heart, that actually cared about people and not just hockey. No he didn't give me world class advice, or any advice for that matter. But he still tried to make me feel better. He saw me crying and actually tried to help, in his own way. I still can't believe Mike though. How can you just say all these things in a freaking text message. 'I found someone else, peace.' 'We were never really a couple.' 'I had a zillion girlfriends when you and I were hooking up.' etc. What a jerk! Derek's right. He is a jerk. But...what if Derek wasn't right about everything? What if there isn't a good guy out there for me? What if they are either guys that will break my heart or just plain no guys at all? Maybe it is me. I start to well up again thinking of all this when I realize I left my phone in Derek's car from when I threw it. I sigh and roll out of bed. I walk downstairs to see Derek's eyes glued to the tv screen while watching the hockey play-offs. I grab his keys off the hook, grab my jacket and then make my way outside, towards his car. I beep the car and then open the back door. I start to look around for my phone and then find it on the floor. When I reach down to pick it up, I see a notebook hidden under the seat. Curious about it I pick it up. I open it and that's when I become insanely shocked. It's...poetry. Derek Venturi writes poetry. I can't believe he writes poetry, and as much as it kills me to say this, he's not half-bad either. He's actually really good at it. I start flipping through the pages when I stop on one titled "The way her eyes glisten."

_Everyday I sit and think about her._

_Any time I pass her I can't help but try my best to take in her sweet smell._

_Because just a tiny scent of her sends an insane amount of shivers down my spine._

_The way she walks it's like watching someone walk on water._

_As off as she can be to others, when I see her I see an angel walking._

_Swiftly, gracefully, beautifully._

_And that's all it takes to have my only thoughts be her._

_Her swift moves, her beautiful scent, that's all it takes._

_But the one thing that just is too amazing to even describe is when she turns and looks at me._

_One tiny look and I'm speechless. I'm out of breath. I'm paralyzed._

_All because of_

_the way her eyes glisten._

I stare down at the paper for ten minutes, re-reading this poem over and over. Just then I hear my phone ringing again. I look down and it's another text from Mike. I hit erase without even reading it. I put my phone in my pocket and put Derek's book back where it was under the seat. I pull back and just stare at it for a few minutes, then step out of the car and slowly close the door. I beep the car and lock it then make my way towards the house. A smile creeps across my face just remembering the poem and I can't help but think

'_Wow.'_

**There it is, chapter two. Hopefully you liked it. I'm not too sure how I feel about it but I had to update and write something. Review and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it.**


	3. God She's Amazing

1**Hey guys,**

**Okay I haven't been getting as many reviews as I've been hoping for which is okay but I really hope that more of you will start to review. I really like hearing what you all have to say. Thanks to all that did review!**

**Now chapter 3!**

**Kara**

Chapter 3

Casey's POV

As I make my way upstairs I stop for a second and turn and look at Derek. He has food everywhere, his hair's all over the place and he's squirming around because of the hockey game. Who would've thought that someone like him could write such beautiful poetry? Derek Venturi, the slacker, the ladies man not the amazing poet. I wonder who the poem was about. Whoever she was, she must be a pretty amazing girl for Derek to write such an amazing poem like that about her.

I must've been standing there a while because Derek turns and starses at me.

"Can I help you Princess?"

I snap out of my trance and back into reality.

"Oh, no. Sorry."

He rolls his eyes and then turns back to the television screen.

I continue to make my way upstairs. As I reach the top of the stairs I hear my phone ring.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I smile as I recognize Emily's ring tone. I grab my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Case, hey. Okay I am really bored, you wanna go shopping?"

"Uh sure sounds good."

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah fine."

"Don't let Mike get to you hun. He's not worth it."

"Oh I'm not upset about it really anymore. I mean yeah it was screwed up what he did but it just shows how much of a jerk he is. I can do so much better than that."

"Yay! Oh I'm so glad you've realized this! Okay, so now we definitely have to go out and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I say laughing.

"You being single and hot and the fact that there are going to be a zillion guys waiting/wanting to date you."

"Ha-ha okay, sounds good. When are you coming to pick me up?"

"Uh that's the thing. Mom took the car so I can't drive."

"Oh, um maybe Derek will give us a ride, let me ask."

"He'll probably say no. Just ask to borrow the car."

"Ha-ha okay I'll try, hold on"

I run downstairs and look in the living room and look at Derek, who hasn't moved from the position I last saw him in. I take in a deep breath and start to walk over towards him.

"Yes! Nice play man!" Derek jumps up and shouts.

"Uh Derek?"

"What Princess?"

"Em and I want to go to the mall."

"Okay what does that have to do with me?"

"Well her mom has her car so she can't drive us there."

"And...?"

"And, Mom and George are out."

"Will you get to the point already Spacey!"

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow the car, since I highly doubt you'll give us a ride."

"Ha-ha you're funny. You really think I'm going to trust you driving my car?"

"But..."

"I'll give you guys the ride."

"Really?"

"No I was lying."

"Ugh!"

"Casey I'll give you the ride. Jesus learn sarcasm."

"Yes! Thank you Derek!"

I jump and give Derek a huge hug.

"Case-e-e-y" He whined. I forgot about his feel-good-family-moments rule.

"Sorry."

Even though he whined, I could've sworn he smelled my hair when I hugged him. I must be losing it.

"Okay I'll be down in two minutes."

"Which means a half-hour."

"Ha-ha thanks again Derek."

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up."

I start to run back upstairs and grab my phone.

"Em? He said he'd give us a ride."

"He what? Derek is actually willing to do something nice for you?"

"I know, crazy right?"

"Well whatever. When are you two picking me up?"

"Five minutes."

"Half-hour, gotcha."

"Ha-ha okay see you soon."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

I close my phone and head over to my closet. Since it's winter and freezing out, I can't wear any of my cute summer outfits.

'_Ugh! I hate winter!'_

I finally settle on a skirt with gray leggings, a pink top and my khaki colored UGGS. I put my hair half-up-half-down with a clip and push it forward so that it poofs up in front. I then sit down at my desk. I plug in my curling iron. Even though I know I'm just going to the mall to go shopping there is no reason why I can't look amazing while I'm there. As I wait for the iron to heat up, I start my makeup. As I'm putting it all on I can't help but think more about Derek's poem. I really am curious to who it is about. I'll probably never find out though. If I ever got enough guts to ask Derek he'd probably just yell at me for looking through his stuff. Even if he didn't do that, he probably still wouldn't tell me. Well that girl is a real lucky girl. A weird feeling washes over me. Almost like a jealous feeling but I shake it off and get back to my makeup. As I finish up with my makeup I hear the front door open and close and then footsteps coming up the stairs. I figure Mom and George are probably home but to my surprise it's Derek coming upstairs. In his arms I see he is holding that book.

I wait until I hear he is in his room and then I make my way into the hall. Luckily his door is closed enough so that he can't see me, but open enough so that I can see in. I look in and see him sit down at his desk, open the book and begin writing something down. Another poem.

XOXO

Ha-ha I can't believe Casey actually asked me to borrow my car. Actually I give her points for actually having the guts to come up to me and ask. I did love the look of shock on her face when I said I'd give her and Emily a ride. Really priceless look. What? I have nothing better to do and it's an excuse to drive around. I look at my watch and see that Casey said she'd be down ten minutes ago. I figure I'm going to be waiting a while so I go out to my car, beep it and reach under the seat and grab my notebook. I shut the car door, lock it and go back inside. I grab a pen from the table and make my way upstairs. I enter my room, shut the door a bit and open it up. I think for a minute and then begin to write.

"**She Is Everything."**

_As I sit here all alone_

_I start to think about her._

_Her smile, her eyes, her body._

_Her voice that just takes my breath away._

_Her smell that when I take it in, stops me in my tracks._

_She's the most amazing thing to ever walk the face of the Earth._

_As much as I try to hate her, I can't_

_There's not one thing about her that I'd change._

_She is amazing in every way possible._

_She is everything that I want,_

_She is everything that I need,_

_She is everything to me._

When I finish, I put the pen down and lean back in my chair. A small smile creeps across my face as I think about her.

'_God, she's amazing.'_

**Okay I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter either but I'd love to hear what you all think, so REVIEW!**


	4. Mistletoe Mishap

1**Hey guys**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was so busy and then I got really sick. I've been writing these next two chapters it just took me longer because I was so sick. I don't know how I feel about them but I had to put something up so here it is.**

**Love you all**

**Kara**

XXX

"Casey, let's go!" I call up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming! Just a sec."

I really don't understand what takes girls so long to get ready. They always look fine but they spend like four hours upstairs getting everything together. I can understand the long showers but the other time should be quick. Grab clothes, put them on, grab shoes, put them on, walk downstairs. How hard is that? Then they put on all that makeup. To be honest I think a girl looks sexiest when she's wearing boxers or basketball shorts, a tee-shirt, no makeup, hair down and relaxed. Not saying that I don't like how girls look after they spend all that time, I just don't understand why it takes so long. Another thing I don't understand is why do they lie and say they will just be one more second? Everyone knows they are going to be longer than that. I'm pretty sure they even know they are going to be longer than that, but then they go and lie saying they'll just be one more second. It's stupid. Why not just say how long you really are going to be?

'_My God what is taking her so long? Doesn't she get that this is a once in a lifetime-'_

Just then Casey begins to descend down the stairs. She didn't just walk down, she descended, like an angel descending from above. She looked absolutely amazing. I just stood examining her body for what seemed like forever. Normally I hate Ugg boots on girls but I didn't even notice.

"Come on Derek we're late."

I shake my head as she brushes past me.

'_God did she have to make herself smell amazing too?'_

We walk out into the car and at first I was going to walk around and open the door for her but I decided not to at the last second. When I get in I see Casey looking through my CD collection.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, something to listen to."

"See anything you like?"

"No. Derek what kind of music is this?"

"The good kind."

"No, this is no where near good music."

"Says who?"

"Says people with ears. Derek this music is just people screaming over and over. Oh aside from all the depressing emo music you have here."

"You know princess if you actually listened to what the lyrics were you might understand why it's considered good music."

"Okay I've never even heard of this band, Aiden?"

"Put it in."

"No, I'm good."

"Case, just listen to this one song."

I take the CD from her and put it into the radio and change it to song number three.

**You can illustrate your life in romance.**

**But I can show you something so much more than words,**

**In my hands.**

**It's not your best intention now to burn your friends,**

**This is your last night, this is your last chance.**

**In my hands**

_I start to pull out of the driveway and as I'm looking back I stare at Casey through the corner of my eyes. I see her actually nodding her head along and actually trying to listen._

**(Die romantic, romantic)**

**This is the nightmare we fall asleep.**

**(Die romantic, romantic)**

**This is the nightmare we die complete.**

**(Die romantic, romantic)**

**Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now**

**To die romantic**

_I really have to stop thinking about Casey. I'm gonna slip soon I just know it. Either I'm going to act on my feelings or she's going to find the poems. Her finding the poems wouldn't be the worse. I could just say they are about someone else. The worst that would come out of that is that she'd make fun of me for being a sap._

**I sat and watched your heartbeat fade with every breath.**

**I watched your lips turn blue, your eyes went cold and all,**

**with all the rest.**

**I felt the panic and tried to breathe.**

**Is this happening?**

**I've fucking had it.**

**Well, God, save me, please.**

**'Cause I don't think she'll make it through the night.**

_I guess me acting on my feelings wouldn't be so bad either. Hopefully I wouldn't kiss her though. Maybe I just defend her or something. I could make it sly and say I was just being protective in a brotherly way not a because I secretly have insane feelings about you. Yeah, I'll be fine. Hopefully_.

**(Die romantic, romantic)**

**This is the nightmare we fall asleep.**

**(Die romantic, romantic)**

**This is the nightmare we die complete.**

**(Die romantic, romantic)**

**Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now**

**To die romantic**

**[x2**

_We pull up to Emily's house. I pull over and park the car and turn down the music. I turn over and look at Casey who now has pulled the mirror down, to check her makeup I guess. I don't know what she's worrying about, she looks amazing._

"So do you understand why that is considered to be good music?"

"No."

"Are you serious?"

"It just seemed so depressing to me."

"You have no idea how to understand poetry do you?"

"Oh and you do?"

'Yes, as a matter of fact I do.'

"I'm not saying that I do but I know a good song when I hear one and that my friend was a good song."

"Whatever. I think good songs are ones you can dance to and really enjoy yourself."

Just then Casey's phone starts to ring.

"Like that song?"

"What do you have against this song?"

"Nothing? I was just asking. I think its okay. It has no real meaning though. Its only real purpose is so that a bunch of girls can go up and start dancing and have every guy stare and watch them."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"The song has no meaning. It has no depth. These songs here have depth. They have meaning."

"Yeah but-"

Just then Emily gets in the car. Her and Casey immediately get into a conversation about clothes or boys or nails or whatever it is that girls talk about. All I know is, I'm not included in this. I keep driving on till the mall and park my car. Of course because Emily and Casey just had to leave all their Christmas shopping until two days before Christmas, I had to park insanely far away from the mall. I'm just glad I got a spot, it's a mad house in this mall.

"You can just drop us off Derek, you didn't have to park."

"I'm going with you."

"Oh um okay?"

"Am I not allowed to come?"

"No I just didn't think you'd want to come. I mean its shopping."

"So?"

"Whatever Case, its fine, Derek can come with us."

"Yeah see, I can go with you."

"I don't care if you do. Just no whining."

"Whine? Me? Never."

We all get out of the car with Emily and I laughing and Casey rolling her eyes at me.

Of course we start off at a clothing store. After about an hour of them two trying on a zillion different outfits and then not buying even one thing, we left and walked past this jewelry store.

"Em! Look its that necklace I told you about!"

"Case its gorgeous! Why don't you buy it?"

"Em be real. I could never ever afford that."

"That sucks. It would look amazing on you."

"Yeah I know."

'_Well now I know what I'm getting you for Christmas, pretty girl.'_

"Hey guys I'm gonna get some food. I'll meet you at Target in a half hour."

"Okay, get us something to drink."

"Okay."

Once I saw that they were out of sight, I stepped into the jewelry store. I pointed out the necklace that Casey loved. The man behind the desk smiled and rang it up.

"One hundred fifty-seven dollars is your total. Would you like it gift wrapped for an extra $15?"

Holy crap. "No its fine."

'_Casey you better like this.'_

I finally meet back up with them and we go shopping for several more hours. Then we finally head back home.

'_Man I can't wait to give Casey this.'_

Christmas! Finally! Man I can't wait to give Casey her gift. I go downstairs and see that Casey, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti are all up.

"Smerek! You're finally up! Now we can wake up Daddy and Nora!"

"Okay Smarti, you go ahead and wake them up."

"Yay!"

Shortly after my dad and Nora come down and everyone starts tearing through their presents. I see Casey kind of looking around and then staring at me with an upset, questioning look on her face. I mouth that I will give it to her later. She rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed with me and then starts looking at her presents.

'_Don't worry Case, you won't be upset for long.'_

Christmas Day seems to go on forever but then finally after all the festivities, gift giving, weird family coming over, amazing dinner, it's finally the night.

"Case come here."

I pull her upstairs in the hallway, away from everyone else.

"What Derek?"

"I did get you a Christmas present, I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone."

"Um okay?"

"Here."

She then slowly tears off the wrapping and opens the jewelry box. Her eyes widen and she gasps. I can even see her tearing up a bit.

"Derek...you..."

"I hope you like it. I saw it was the one you pointed out to Emily."

"I love it Derek."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Derek...I can't believe you did this."

"Hey! I can be nice. I just choose not to be 99 of the time."

Casey starts to giggle at that. Then she looks up at the ceiling. That's when I realize that we are standing underneath mistletoe.

She then lowers her gaze and looks me in the eyes.

"Well thank you so much for this Derek. This now has to be the best Christmas ever."

She then leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek but something took over me and moved my head so that our lips met.


	5. Confusion and Changing

1**Hey guys**

**This is just for anyone else wondering that I haven't already told; any poetry written in this story is written by me. I didn't and won't get them from some website, I write them. But don't kill me if they're bad LOL.**

**Hope to hear more from all of you and hope everyone's enjoying the holidays.**

**Kara**

_**In the last chapter**_

"_Well thank you so much for this Derek. This now has to be the best Christmas ever."_

_She then leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek but something took over me and moved my head so that our lips met._

XXXXX

Casey pulls back and just stares at me. I can't tell whether her expression is a good expression or a bad one but it definitely was a confused one. Just I don't know if it was a good confused or a bad confused. Ahh! I'm all over the place. I just kissed Casey. I actually kissed her. Man she tastes good. No, now everything's going to be awkward. Oh my god, what if she tells Nora and everyone at school. Everyone will tease me for being in love with Klutzilla. Whoa. I just said in love. I can't be in love with Klutzilla.

Right, I can't be in love with Klutzilla. But I can be in love with the amazing angel Casey McDonald. Oh my god. I'm in love with my step-sister. Great. Man I need to lie down. As I start to walk back to my room I just continue to think to myself, I kissed Casey. After all this time of dreaming about it and writing about it, I finally did it. I kissed her. Weirdest part was though, she didn't freak out. I would've thought she would've freaked out, it being Casey and all. But she didn't. It's almost as if-. Wait. Why was there random mistletoe in the hallway? That's not a normal spot for it. I sit up and then walk out into the hall and see that the mistletoe is now gone. Okay now I'm really losing it. There was mistletoe there when I kissed her. It was just there. I walk up and down the hallway, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the stupid mistletoe went, when Edwin comes out of nowhere.

"Looking for something?"

I jump a little, startled because I didn't see or even hear him come near me.

"Um no, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Merry Christmas bro, hope you enjoyed it."

"Uh yeah, you too."

Okay so now I'm even more confused. I really need to lie down.

OOOOO

This Christmas definitely was one I am going to remember forever. Mom got me all the things I really wanted. A new dance outfit, an ipod, a new camera, and loads of new clothes. Surprisingly also a kiss from Derek. I really wanna figure out what that was all about. But right now I'm just not going to worry about it. Tomorrow I'll go talk to him.

Okay so it's New Years Eve and I still haven't talked to Derek about the kiss. We've kind of been avoiding each other. I'll see him coming out of the bathroom and I'll want to say something and ask him but then he just mutters something and walks away. I really have to get up enough courage and just ask him. Seriously what's the worst he could say? I hate the awkwardness between us and its just not going to work anymore. He kissed me and I deserve to know why. Also, why did he spend so much money on me for Christmas? Derek never spends a lot of money on people. Not even his girlfriends. The only person that boy ever spends a lot of money on is Marti and that's just because she's his little Smarti. So why would he want to buy me the most expensive, but most wonderful, gift ever? I would've been happy with anything being I'm surprised Derek bought me something at all. I can never understand him. Books I can read, girls I can read, guys, not so much. I mean in elementary school boys would pick on you and pull your hair to show you they liked you. In high school the really popular guys that can get girls easily just come out and bluntly say that they wanna date the dumb ass girl they're talking to. But see no one does that for me. Except Mike. I really thought he was going to be my knight in shining armor. Turns out he's just an idiot in a metal suit.

As all of this is floating around in my head Derek yet again brushes past me and runs straight for his room. He slams the door and locks it. I figure its now or never to talk to him. I want to know why he did it. He has no choice, he will tell me one way or another. I stroll over to his room and knock on the door.

"I'm not here."

"Right that's how you answered me."

"Go away Princess."

"Derek we need to talk. Let me in now or I'll start to annoy you and you know I have many ways of doing that."

Then I hear Derek groan and probably roll his eyes. I then hear footsteps making their way over to the door, the door being unlocked and opened.

"What?" Derek really looked annoyed at something. I don't get what though. But then again he's been acting insanely strange since Christmas. He doesn't go out with any of the dumb asses that call him, he doesn't make fun of me as usual and he doesn't order Edwin around.

"Okay something is up with you and you're going to tell me because its driving me crazy."

"Well you drive me crazy."

"Derek come on just tell me."

"I'm good thanks."

"You have no choice. You will tell me what's going on."

"Oh okay, I'm convinced, let's chat...NOT."

"Der-e-k!" Just as he's about to slam the door on my face, I put my foot in between the door and the wall and push my way in.

"What part of go away don't you understand?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Wh-h-a-t?"

"You heard me. Why did you kiss me?"

"Case it was an accident. You went one way, I went the wrong way. Plain and simple."

"That's all?"

"Yea."

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh. It was just an accident, you know, "oops sorry my bad." kind of thing."

"Yeah okay. If you say so."

"Yeah so leave."

"Fine." _Liar._

It's finally 11:50. I just love New Year's Eve. I actually let loose and drink a bit, it's the start of a new year where I can change me and make my life better. I start to help my mom with getting all the decorations and streamers for Marti, Edwin and Lizzie to throw, blow and pop at midnight and can't help but think about my mistletoe mishap. What if Derek really did just go the wrong way when I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek? I mean come on why would Derek want to kiss a girl like me? I'm nothing like the dumb asses he usually datesIt has to be the thing that he tried to cover with. But what if he did really want to kiss me. What if Derek Venturi actually does think I'm more than just a grade-grubber or a Klutzilla. Maybe Derek actually thinks of me like one of those idiots he normally dates, except I have an IQ higher than a 6. Ugh how am I ever going to get my answer and end all this confusion.

"Case the ball's going to drop any minute!" I hear my mom call out to me. Not too long after do I also hear Derek shout,

"That's what she said." I roll my eyes and make my way into the living room.

**10...**

_This is your chance Casey._

**9...**

_What do you have to lose?_

**8...**

_Just get your answer and at least all the confusion will be over with._

**7...**

_Even if he moves away, you will at least not keep killing yourself to figure out how he feels._

**6...**

_What do you know? Maybe he really wanted to kiss you._

**5...**

_Just do it._

**4...**

_You can do this._

**3...**

_Breathe._

**2...**

_Pull him out of the room quickly._

**1...**

_Into the kitchen._

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I grab a very confused Derek and kiss him with everything in me. I can almost feel his expression of shock as I did this but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Finally I pull away and just stare at his face. His eyes are wider than ever and his mouth is still partly just hanging open.

"Oops sorry, my bad. Happy New Year Derek."

With that I walk away and leave a very, very confused Derek left behind.

**Happy New Year to all! I hope everyone has a great New Years!**


	6. In My Heart Forever

Hey guys

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been insanely busy with school and everything. I also have had the worst case of writer's block with this chapter but I figured I've made you all wait long enough so I'm just going to start writing and hopefully it won't come out too bad.

Please review even if you hate it, just let me know what you think.

Last chapter

_I grab a very confused Derek and kiss him with everything in me. I can almost feel his expression of shock as I did this but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Finally I pull away and just stare at his face. His eyes are wider than ever and his mouth is still partly just hanging open._

_"Oops sorry, my bad. Happy New Year Derek."_

_With that I walk away and leave a very, very confused Derek left behind._

Casey's POV

I walk up to my room with a huge smile spread across my face. I soon hear Derek running after me. He grabs my arm and turns me so that I'm facing him. He looks insanely confused and also a little bit angry. I don't care though because now he knows how I felt after he just sad that kissing me under the mistletoe was just a total mistake. It wasn't at all. At least not to me.

"Case what the hell? You grab me into the kitchen and kiss me at midnight and then leave with "Oops sorry my bad? How could you do that?"

"How could I do that? Let's see Derek, you did the EXACT same thing to me a week ago on Christmas. So why don't you think a little bit before you start making me out to be this bad person. You were the one that turned your face and kissed me under the mistletoe. Then when I came to talk to you about it you made me feel horrible by telling me it was all just a mistake. So why couldn't I do the same?"

"Um...I don't know." I looked at Derek. His face was now filled with emotions of embarrassment and sadness.

"Derek please just explain to me why you kissed me on Christmas and then I'll explain some to you."

"I don't know why I did it. I just looked up and there was mistletoe and next thing I know I'm looking at you. I don't know. I-I…"

"You kissed me and have no idea why? Alright Derek here's a question for you. How do you think the mistletoe got there? What it just grew out of the ceiling?"

"Um…"

"Someone had to have put it there. Come on Derek are you really that slow? Look where it is, right outside my bedroom."

"Oh…um…"

"Derek it was no mistake to me. But you hurt me when I came to talk to you about it and you just make it out to be this huge mistake that you regret. That hurt. Now you've said a whole lot of mean things to me but really telling me that something I've waited for so long for was just some mistake to you that hurt."

"Case…"

"No Derek you don't get it. I wanted to get you back by doing the same thing to you. I wanted to show you how it felt. But obviously it didn't work."

"It did work Case."

"You know what Derek I can't believe I even thought that you might actually- wait did you just say it did work?"

"Yes. It worked Casey. It killed me when you just walked away saying oops sorry my bad. I didn't realize that it really hurt you when I said that to you. I just wasn't thinking. I got scared of everything. It all was happening so fast. I mean one minute you're my annoying step-sister and the next I'm kissing you. I'm really sorry I reacted the way I did. I don't know why I did either. I mean…"

"What Derek?"

"I have to show you something."

He takes a hold of my hand and leads me into his bedroom. He lets go of me and I take a seat on his bed. He then makes his way over to his desk. I see him then go and take out that notebook I found in his car, the poetry book. Wait…It couldn't be…

"Case there's something I probably should tell you. Well if you read some of these here you will understand I don't regret anything that happened this week."

I look down and start to re-read the poem that I read that day in the car. I then start to read even more that he's written. I still can't get over how beautiful his poetry is. He really is an amazing poet. I then turn to what looks like the last page.

"I wrote this one the night after Christmas. Just read it."

**In My Heart Forever.**

_The taste that I have long wanted has been given to me._

_The feeling that I have long craved for is here in me._

_The touch that I have long waited for is tingling inside me._

_The girl I have long prayed for is right __alongside__ me._

_The lips that I have long begged for is crashed up against mine._

_This feeling is better than any other feeling ever felt combine._

_This girl has got me all caught up in a vine_

_And it's a sure sign_

_That she's in my heart forever._

I begin to bite my lower lip and just stare down at the paper. My eyes start to well up.

"I know it's not as good as the others. I really don't like this one all that much but my feelings were all over the place so I just tried to get it down on paper but it just didn't work. Case, I've never felt this way about someone like I do about you. I know I probably don't ever say the right thing nor do the right thing but I'm trying. It's different for me though. But one thing is for sure Casey, I do like you, a whole lot. Casey you are on my mind all the time. I know I come off as a jerk and a guy that doesn't really have feelings and everything but you make me feel like someone so different than who I am. I don't even know if I'm even making sense here but what I'm really just trying to say-"

I cut Derek off by crashing my lips up against his. He at first seems surprised but then leans into me. My arms wrap around his neck and one of his hands slide up to cup my cheek, while the other one rests on my thigh.

I pull back a little bit, relaxing my forehead against Derek's. Both of us breathing heavily and staring deep into each other's eyes, we pull back a little more, never losing eye contact though.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted there to be at least one kiss here where neither one of us played the other one."

"You're such a dork Casey." Derek laughs.

"I know. But a cute one so it's okay."

A huge smile comes across Derek's face as he replies, "Yes a very, very beautiful one."

And with that our lips meet again and didn't part for a long time.


	7. An Amazing Feeling

**Hey guys**

**Okay so some of you liked my last chapter but not that many, hopefully you will like this chapter better. The Dasey relationship will now be started! I'm so happy it finally is here because I love Dasey just as much as all of you. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Now here's chapter 7 to Forbidden Love.**

Casey stayed in Derek's room for a long time. They both had so much built up passion from these past years of pretending like they hated each other. Yes they used a lot of it in yelling, pranking and fighting, but there was just so much left, not anymore though. Derek kissed Casey with everything in him. Casey had her hands resting on Derek's neck and he had one hand on her face with the other hand resting on her waist. Casey turned and pulled Derek so that he was resting on top of her. He pulled away and just stared down at her. She smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip. She was just the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and he was her knight in shining armor. He hovered over her for a while, licked his lips before leaning down and connecting their lips once more. At first the kiss was gentle but then Casey had some amazing feeling take over her and she moaned into Derek's mouth. This caused all of Derek's insides to jump. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and pulled him further into her. Derek had one hand on her lower face and neck and the other holding himself up on the bed. He pulled back from Casey and just stared down at her.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to just be with her. How lucky he was to be able to look at her, let alone touch her. He finally had the girl of his dreams. Yes she wasn't the type of girl he normally went for, or who you would normally see a guy like him with, but hell he didn't care. She was amazing in every way. There was nothing and no one that was going to keep her from him. He didn't care what people thought. If they thought it was wrong, he didn't care. If they thought she was weird and not the girl he should be dating, he didn't care. As long as he had her, nothing else mattered. She made his world alright, she made everything okay, she changed how he felt, how he looked at things, everything. He was in love with her. What else matters? If he loved her and she wanted to be his, what else matters? Nothing is the answer, nothing else matters. She was beautiful in every way possible.

"Derek?" Casey finally spoke bringing Derek out of his trance.

"Hmm?"

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before we were step-siblings that hated each other but had secret feelings and now we are two people hooking up on a bed. So what happens now? "

"Well how about we just secretly date for a little while. I mean Case I really, really like you, you have no idea how much, but I don't know about everything. I mean it's a lot to think about. Not that I really care about what people at school are going to think, but our family, I don't know. They could kick us out. I don't think either one of us wants that."

"No, not really. I want to be able to get my high school diploma, go to college, get my degree, get a good job-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it Keener" Derek interjects, laughing. Casey rolls her eyes at him, knowing that he was just joking even though the 'Keener' comment hurt.

"Well, maybe we could secretly date, see how it goes, see if we are serious about each other and then slowly tell people about us."

"Yeah, that sounds good. But um, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, we'll figure that out later. Until then though…" Casey leans up and their lips meet again but unfortunately they don't get to engage in an amazing kiss like before because they are cut off by three sleepy kids trudging up the stairs. Casey and Derek had completely forgotten about it being New Years and that there were other people still in the house. Derek looked over at the clock that read 1:00 am.

"Guess I should get back to my room now."

"Wait!" Derek hissed, "What are they going to think when they see you coming out of my room?"

"Oh, right. Ha, I forgot about that. Um, we'll just wait till they pass and then I'll sneak back into my room."

"Or…"

"Or…what?"

"Never mind, Night Case."

"No, what?"

"Well you could stay here. We could just spend some more time together since we won't be able to spend much time together for a while."

"Okay, just let me say goodnight to mom and George so they aren't suspicious."

"Okay…I'll be waiting."

"Okay loser- I mean baby." Derek smirks at that. 'Baby'. Man that was an amazing feeling, hearing her call him baby.

Casey exits Derek's room carefully and quietly and slowly makes her way downstairs. She sees her mom and George cleaning up all the decorations that the kids had thrown everywhere. She asks them if they need any help but they tell her that they've got it under control. Casey says Happy New Year and Goodnight to them and then makes her way back upstairs. She walks down the hallway and just as she's about to walk into Derek's room, she looks up to where the mistletoe was hanging outside her bedroom. She smiles and makes her way in. She sort of runs over to Derek's bed and jumps in next to him. He wraps his arm around her and holds her close to him.

"Look Case, I know you don't think I'm really like this all the time because I come off as a jerk but I'm really not a bad guy. You can even ask Kendra and some of my other ex's. I really am a sweet guy and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Oh um…I uh…"

"I like that." Derek lets out a breath of relief and kisses her forehead.

"Well as I was saying before you cut me off and scared the hell out of me, I really can be a romantic, sweet kind of guy. But that stays between us. When our friends do find out about us, I won't always act like this in front of the guys but I'm not going to ignore you or anything, I just won't be all lovey-dovey in front of them."

Casey starts laughing but then responds, "Derek that's fine. I'm not going to ask for you to be like Ivanhoe, just don't treat me like dirt. As long as you treat me like your girlfriend, I won't care."

"Okay. I can do that."

Derek then wraps both his arms around her and she does the same to him. Derek holds her real close to his body and she just listens to his heart beat. Every so often he would kiss her head, until soon enough, they both fell asleep, peacefully and very, very comfortably.

**Okay I know that it may seem that Derek is OOC but I think that even those guys that seem like the bad-boy type, I think that when they are with a girl that they truly care about, they show their softer side. I've seen that from experience. Well I love hearing what you think, so go click that button below and get typing!**


	8. Good Morning Sunshine

Heyy so I know that it's been a really long time since I've written anything on here but my life has just been so hectic and I

**Heyy so I know that it's been a really long time since I've written anything on here but my life has just been so hectic and I just haven't had any time. I really did miss reading & writing here on fan fiction and after getting a bunch of PM's to continue this story I figured I have to write something and hopefully I'll be able to keep with it.**

Derek woke up that morning with his alarm blaring at 5:30 since Casey had spent the night in his arms. As much as he didn't want to move he knew that eventually he would have to, to make sure that his dad or Nora didn't walk in and see them two together. He thought to himself that he still had a few minutes before he'd have to wake up Casey so he just sat with her in his arms, ran his fingers through her hair, and just watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing. He brushed her arm with his hand, which must have woken her up slightly because she changed her position, holding Derek even tighter. Derek laughed as her body soon fell back a little bit as she fell back asleep. She looked like such an angel sleeping he couldn't wake her, so he decided that he would just leave and if anyone asked say that Casey fell asleep watching a movie in his room and he slept in her room. Everyone would think that it is weird but that's the best he could come up with and he really doesn't care what everyone else thinks, he's got his girl now.

He had to have seen this coming, hating her, making her life a living hell all those years, and now he's falling for her. Actually no guy would see this coming but how did he not see that the reason why she was so hurt by all of it was because her feelings for him were so strong? Actually never mind no guy would have figured that one out either. Man guys are slow. Derek begins to make his way to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He quietly brushes his teeth and takes a shower, then gets dressed and heads downstairs to get some breakfast.

Using his amazing chef skills Derek gets out a box of cheerios, a bowl and a carton of milk. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and then hears someone coming upstairs from the basement.

"Derek…?"

"Good morning sunshine." George had come up the stairs and he really isn't a morning person and was also completely taken off course seeing Derek up this early.

"What are you doing up this early?" George starts thinking that maybe he completely forgot and Derek had an early hockey practice or something going on that he had to get up for.

"Just woke up and decided I'd start my day early."

"You're way too perky for this early. Did you have a date last night or something?"

Derek begins to smile, half because his dad knows him all too well and because of the night that he had with Casey.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Went well I guess?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that too."

George stretches and yawns and makes his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

"In about a half hour go way up Casey, she'll want to take a shower and have enough time."

"Okay." Derek glances up at the clock on the wall which reads _6:10_. '_Or I could wake her up now and get a good morning kiss before she takes her shower….'_

And on that note Derek makes his way upstairs to wake up Casey. He opens the door quietly just in case she is still sleeping, which she is, and climbs into bed next to her, trying not to jostle her too much. He leans close to her ear and whispers '_Good morning sunshine.'_

Casey sort of groans up at him, obviously not wanting to get out of bed and Derek is afraid that maybe the groan was because it was him waking her up but soon was reassured otherwise when she clung tightly to him.

"Come on baby you have to get up, its 6:15 and I want a morning kiss before you run to get first to the shower."

"Well aren't you demanding?"

"Aw come on... Can't I be the first one to touch those beautiful lips of yours today?"

"You're whiney too."

"Baby-y-y…."

Casey then laughs and turns around facing Derek. She pulls the back of his neck and gives him a real good, good morning kiss. He pulls her in tighter but she shakes her head no.

"I have to take a shower and get ready baby."

"Aw come on, please baby?"  
"Later we will." With that she gives him a peck on his lips and walks out to shower.

Derek is left just sitting there about how they were to go about their day today. They weren't ready to tell everyone yet, right? I mean no one would think it's normal, they would all torture him and Casey forever. He did not want Casey to be treated like that at all. The only way that won't happen though is if they kept it secret, but it is bound to come out eventually. How are they going to keep this a secret? They won't be able to go on real dates, go out even without everyone questioning them, making rude remarks, etc. He'll just have to talk to Casey and see what she thinks, but for right now it may just be better to keep a secret for a while. Just until they are sure that this is serious and that people will be able to accept it. Or if they can't accept it that they'll be civil and mature about it.

Casey now comes out of the bathroom and cuts Derek out of his thoughts as he knows that they are going to have to talk before going to school and facing it all. Hopefully it won't be too hard to hide it from everyone and hopefully Casey is okay with keeping it hidden.


End file.
